Honoring Clan Ties
by Maverick500
Summary: After Connor is born Angel asked Faith, and his immortal namesake to be his godparents, and help protect him. Angel/Cordy, Wes/Fred, Faith/OC pairing. Please R&R Ch. 7 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Angel, or Highlander. However the character of Conor Drugain is mine.

**Chapter 1:**

It had been two days since Darla had sacrificed herself so Connor could live. Angel knew he needed help in protecting Connor more help than his friends could provide. It was this thought that caused him to ask Wes to do something he knew the ex-watcher didn't want to do. He sat down, and started to feed Connor as he asked, "Wes, I need you to break Faith out of prison."

The former Watcher did a double take as he roared, "You want what Angel? No bloody way am I breaking that psycho bitch out of prison. You can bloody forget it."

Angel knew he would resist, and hated having to ask this of him, but he also knew they needed a Slayer protect his son. He heaved an unneeded sigh as he pleaded, "Please Wes?"

Wes nodded curtly as he said, "Very well."

Angel thanked him as he rose stiffly to his feet, and stalked from the room. Once that was taken care of he turned his attention on finding the other person he knew could help protect baby Connor. The very man he had named Connor after, but last he heard Connor's namesake was in Asia, Thailand more specifically. He rushed downstairs, and was just able to catch Wes before he left. He asked, "Do you know who Conor Drugain's Watcher is?"

Wes asked, "Why do you need to know that?"

Angel replied, "I'll fill you in later I promise. Just please give the name?"

Wes sighed as he said, "His name is Ethan Dockery. He works in a library on the corner of Figueroa, and Liberia."

Angel nodded his thanks as he rushed into his office, grabbed his coat, and disappeared into the night. 45 minutes later he was standing in the corner of the lobby watching Ethan Dockery help a customer. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the customer walked off. Angel walked up, and said, "Hello Mr. Dockery I'm looking for Conor Drugain do you know where he is?"

Before the watcher could answer a deep gravelly voice with a very thick Irish brogue replied, "Right behind ye Liam."

**I thought Angel having a kinsmen that is Immortal was a good idea. Should I make Faith Immortal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Angel turned around, and came face to face with his kinsman. Conor continued, "Figgered ye was lookin fer me."

Angel asked conversationally, "What makes you think that?"

Conor just fixed him with a knowing look as he replied, "Well first ye go, an knock up that stupid bint Darla, which is a miracle considerin ye're shootin blanks jus like yers truly, then ye have yerself a kid which ye name after me I'm guessin. An now ye got ever supernatural cult lookin fer yer lil bit."

Angel was stunned as he asked, "How did you know all of that I thought you were in Thailand for the last six months?"

Conor smirked as he said, "Come now Liam ye canna think I havena been keepin tabs on ye?"

Angel grinned as he said, "Let's get back I want you to meet my friends."

Conor said, "Lead on Liam."

45 minutes later Conor, and Angel waled through the door, and walked into the lobby. Wes said stiffly once he spotted Angel, and Conor, "I liberated Faith as you requested Angel."

Angel nodded as he asked, "Where is she?"

Gunn replied, "Upstairs taking a shower."

Again Angel nodded as he said, "Everyone I'd like you to meet my kinsman Conor Drugain."

Cordy asked, "How are you two related, I thought Angelus killed all of your family?"

Angel said, "That's true, but Angelus couldn't kill Conor."

At their questioning looks Wes said, "He's immortal."

They all gasped. Cordy asked, "What is an immortal other than a vampire that is. You're not a vampire are you?"

Conor laughed heartily as he replied, "No lass I ain't a vampire. I was born in 900 AD Galway, Ireland son of Malcolm, chieftain of the clan Drugain. I died in 926 while we were fighting the Clan McLain. When I returned to my village I was cast out as a demon, and my father revealed that I was not actually his son, but a foundling. He banished me from our village. But a year later my mother Caitlin summoned me because my father was assassinated by Ian McLane. She told me even though my father had cast me out, that I would always be Conor Drugain of the Clan Drugain. She gave me back my Clan Drugain Claymore, and told me it was my duty to avenge my father. So I went, and found Ian McLain, I found him, and received my first quickening after I beheaded him. I had no idea what had just happened, that is until a man named Sir Edward Burke found me, and explained what I was, what had happened to me when I killed McLain, helped me improve me swordsmanship and taught me the rules of the game."

Before they could ask a question Wes explained, "The Game is a battle between two Immortals, and only two, to the death. Where one takes the other's head, and with it his power, or Quickening as it is called. This continues until there is only one left. The victor gets the prize. Their only refuge is holy, or unholy ground."

Gunn asked, "What's the prize?"

Wes replied, "When there is one immortal left that immortal will get the power to rule all mankind, or get to become mortal. that part is unclear."

Angel was stunned. He breathed, "Just like the Shanshu Prophecy."

Wes nodded as Cordy asked, "How is immortality triggered?"

Wes replied, "By a violent or unnatural death."

While he was speaking Faith Lehane walked into the lobby. She eyed Conor lustfully as she asked, "Who's the hottie?"

Wes just shot her a death glare as Conor walked over to Faith, and said, "I'm Conor Drugain. Pleased ta meet ye lass."

She said, "I'm Faith. Are you really immortal?"

Conor nodded as he said, "Aye lass I am?"

While he spoke Faith stared lustfully at him. He was a tall powerfully built man with a deep olive complexion, broad shoulders, narrow waist, long shoulder length raven black hair that he kept pulled back in ponytail, coarse black stubble covering the lower half of his face, and piercing dark brown eyes. He was wearing tight blue jeans, dark brown cowboy boots, a a dark red long sleeve pearl snap shirt, and a black oilskin duster. He also had a silver Celtic cross around his neck, and a blue, and green Celtic knot tattoo on his right pectoral. Cordy was about to say something, when they heard Connor crying. She excused herself, and went upstairs to get him. Right after she left, a horde of vampires came crashing through the windows. Conor drew his sword, and spun the blade as he felt the buzz of another immortal. He called, "Ye handle these bloodsuckers Liam, I'll take care o the right bastard that just walked in."

Angel nodded as he watched the newcomer draw a Gothic Bastard Sword. Conor challenged, "I am Conor Drugain of the Clan Drugain."

The man sneered, "I am Jakob Weinstein, and I will have your head."

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Conor sneered as he dropped into one the many Kenjutsu stances he knew, "Let's dance ye bloody ponce."

Weinstein let loose a feral roar as he charged at Conor. Conor sneered as he easily caught Weinstein's blade with his own, and disarmed him. "Better luck next time boyo."

Weinstien growled as a dagger slipped from his sleeve into his waiting palm, and he sunk it deep into Conor's midsection, "How about now?"

Then Weinstein punched Conow inthe head, causing him to fall to a knee. Then Weinstein scooped up his sword, and prepared to take Conor's head. But due to his advanced age, and high number of quickenings he had taken over his many centuries; he was able to catch Weinstien's arm, and break it. Then he fluidly rose to his feet, and attacked Weinstein with a flurry of jabs, hooks, uppercuts, and kicks, driving Weistein back, and away from the weapons cabinet. He spied his sword laying where Wienstein had kicked it. He smirked as he hit Weinstein with a devastaing roundhouse kick to the stomack, then followed it up with a knee strike to the face, and a leg sweep. Once he was done Conor dove for his sword, and came up in a defensive stance as Weinstien swung for his head. Conor growled as he shoved off from the floor, and sliced deeply into Weinstein's chest, bring theman to his knees, "This ends now ye bloody sod."

Then he beheaded Weinstein with a mighty downward slash as he said, "There can be only one."

The quickening assaulted him, penetrating his every pore, and healing his wounds. It also had the added benefit of killing the remaining vampires. Angel was spared, only because Wes had the wherewithall o knock him from his feet. When it was over Conor wiped the blood from his claymore, and sheathed it. Angel asked once he had climbed to his feet, "What was that?"

Conor replied, "That was the quickening boyo."

Cordy asked, "Did you know it could do that to vampires?"

Conor replied, "Aye lass I did. Vampires canna drink from me either, the quickening burns em up."

Gunn yelled as he got in Conor's face, and you were just going to let him burn up?"

Conor glared at the younger man as he growled, "I'd back up if were ye boyo fore somet'in happens ta ye."

Gunn's eyes narrowed as he growled, "Like what Irish?"

Before anyone could do anything Conor had Gunn pinned against the wall, one hand squeezing his throat, while the other was in a cocked fist. He growled in a deadly calm voice, "Ye ever come at me gain boyo, an ye're dead."

Angel pried Conor's hand off of Gunn's throat as said, a slight edge to voice, "Both of you calm down."

Conor; never one to be cowed by anyone sneered, "Or what Liam?"

**What will Angel do?**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4:**

Angel just glared at Conor for several minutes, then he heaved an unneeded sigh as he said, "Or nothing Conor. Just back off."

Conor nodded as he went to leave the Hyperion. Angel asked, "Where are you going Conor?"

Conor replied, "Ta git some bloody sleep. I'm wiped."

Angel offered, "Why don't you sleep here. Then come tonight, we can get your vehicle, and move your stuff into here."

Conor nodded as he said, "Alright Liam I'll take ye up on yer offer, an thank ye."

Angel nodded as he said, "Faith you might as well crash here too."

Faith nodded as they all proceeded up the stairs. Several hours later Conor, Angel, and Faith were standing by Conor's red, and black 1970 Plymouth AAR Barracuda. Faith whopped as she hopped into the passenger seat, "This is a badass ride."

Angel grinned slightly as he hopped into the backseat, and said, "Let's go get your stuff."

Liam nodded as he slid behind the wheel, and drove to a flophouse. Angel asked incredulously, You live here?"

Conor cut his eyes at Angel as he said, "I move round a bunch Liam. I don't have time ta buy a soddin house, so these bloody awful place haveta do."

Angel nodded as Conor hopped out the car, and said as he headed toward the old dilapidated building, I'll be right back."

And with that he disappeared inside. 20 minutes he returned carrying 2 black duffel bags. He threw them both beside Angel in the backseat, and slid back behind the wheel. As he pulled back into traffic he asked, "Liam who d'ye reckon sent those bloody poofs ta the hotel"

Angel replied, "If I had to guess I'd say Wolfram&Hart."

Conor nodded as he said, "Then I think it's bout we paid those wankers a wee lil visit yea?"

Faith yelled, "Hell yea."

Angel just ruefully nodded."

Conor shot Angel a look in the rearview mirror as he asked, "What's got yer knickers in a twist all o a sudden?"

Angel rolled his eyes as he asked, "Your going to kill someone in there aren't you?"

Conor affected a hurt look as he said in mock hurt, "Aw Liam ye wound me. D'ye really think that lowly o me yer noble kinsman?"

A huge grin to spread across Angel's face. Faith had to stifle her laughter. After several minutes Conor said, "Don't worry Liam I won't be killin me any wee lil lawyers tonight."

Angel nodded as he said, "Alright let's go see our lawyer.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5:**

45 minutes later they were standing in front of Wolfram&Hart. Conor asked deadpan, "Any idea on we're a getting in?"

Angel said, "We could sneak in."

Faith said, "Or we could just walk right through the front door."

Conor quipped, "I like tha way ye think darlin."

Angel had a shocked look on his face as he deadpanned, "Yea, and fight through all of the security guards inside."

Conor smirked as he drawled, "Ye got it in one Liam."

Angel rolled his eyes as Conor kicked open the door as he deadpanned, "Shall we?"

Angel shot him a thin smile as he, and Faith followed Conor inside. As soon as they walked through the door; Conor felt the buzz of another immortal close by. He growled, "Stay close. Theirs a bleedin immortal here somewhere."

Faith asked, "How can you tell?"

Conor replied out of the side of his mouth, "We can sense each other darlin."

Faith was about to say something, when suddenly she saw over a dozen burly security guards coming towards them,. Conor quipped a huge grin forming on his face, Ooh good playtime."

Angel smirked as Faith's face split into a huge grin. She wanted to see more of the immortal Irishman's moves. She was about to get her wish.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6:**

Conor launched himself at the oncoming guards. He knocked one unconscious with a spinning back kick, and hit another with a palm strike under the chin, and a spinning back elbow to the temple. He was about to go after a third; when he was hit from behind with a nightstick. He whirled around, and caught the nightstick as it came swinging at him again. He hit it's owner with a a palm strike, fracturing his sternum, and causing him to release his grip on the nightstick. Conor hit him in the head with his newly acquired weapon, and turned to see Angel fighting two guards. One had a nightstick, while the other brandished a stake. Conor leapt, striking on the guards with a flying side kick. The guard regained his feet, and took up a fighting stance. Conor growled as he spun the nightstick, "Come on ye buggerin ponce."

The guard let out a yell as he swung at Conor's head. Conor ducked, and hit him in the ribs with a brutal swing, then he hit him several more times in the body. Then finally he knocked the guard out by hitting him in the head with a savage blow. Then he flipped the other nightstick up into his waiting hand, and growled as he spun both weapons, "Who's bloody next?"

His challenge was answered as more guards rushed at them. Angel asked, "I hope you're having fun?"

Conor crowed as he blocked a strike from a guard, and sent him into unconsciousness with a brutal swing to the side of the head. Angel calle, "This is getting us nowhere."

Faith quipped as she knocked two guards out with a jump spinning roundhouse, "It sure is fun."

Conor said as he hit one of the guards in the gut with a spinning back kick, then sent him into unconsciousness with a right switch kick to the head, "Yea but it get's bloody old real bleedin fast."

Faith said as she swept the legs out from under one guard, and hit another in the face with a right uppercut, shattering his cheekbone, "I know what you mean."

Angel asked, "Any suggestions on how to get through?"

Conor replied as he dropped the nightsticks, pulled out his sword, "Yea I have one."

He spun the sword as he challenged, "Any o ye nancy boy poofs wanna live then all ye haveta do is let us pass."

The guards glared at him, but stepped back, and let them pass. Angel showed them where Lilah's office was. They were about to walk inside, when Gavin park walked out in the corridor. Conor gasped, "Jin Po."

**Why did Conor call Gavin Jin PO?**


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7:**

Gavin glared at Conor as he hissed, "Conor Drugain I had hoped you were dead, but I'm glad you aren't."

Conor's eyes glinted dangerously as he growled in a low menacing voice, "Yea an why is that ye buggerin ponce?"

Gavin growled,., "I wanted to take your quickening myself."

Conor took a threatening step forward as he challenged in a hard voice, "D'ye now, well go on an try."

Gavin hissed in a voice laced with malice, "You're safe right now, we're on unholy ground. But rest assured Celt, you're time is coming."

Conor was in his face in the blink of an eye. He growled in a low deathly calm voice, "Anytime Boyo, anytime."

Gavin stalked off as he mumbled darkly, "You're time will come Drugain I swear it."

Angel asked, "What just happened?"

Conor replied as he strode purposefully through the huge set of double doors, "Tell ye later Liam."

Lilah's head snapped as she glared daggers at Angel, and stared fearfully at Faith as she asked, "What do you want Angel?"

Angel replied as he switched into game face, "Leave my son alone. Your hired killer failed."

Lilah gasped, "You killed him, but how as far as we know the only way to kill a lightening swordsman is to cut off their head, and he was a remarkable swordsman."

Conor said in a low voice, "He wasna that good lass. I took his head."

Lilah demanded, "And just who the hell are you?"

He replied, "I'm Conor Drugain of the Clan Drugain."

Lilah gasped in both fright, and surprise. She had indeed heard of the Celtic immortal. He was widely feared throughout the demon world. She also knew of his very violent temper, and his incredible wrath if you betrayed him, or harmed one of his loved ones. She licked suddenly dry lips as she asked, "Why are you here?"

Conor had a dangerous gleam in his eye as he said in a voice hard as steel, "I'm here ta tell ye stay the bloody hell away from the hotel."

Lilah asked in a voice full of false bravado, "Why should I?"

Conor grabbed her throat in a viselike grip, and started to squeeze as he growled in a low menacing voice, "Cause if ye dona do what I say; then I'll be back, an ye willna like the consequences."

Lilah stared into his blazing dark brown eyes as she croaked, "I'm not scared of you, or your rep."

Angel was a little shocked by Lilah's admission. He knew Lilah didn't scare easily, but even as Angelus he knew of Conor's ruthless rep, and even though Angelus feared no one, he was always a little cautious around Conor. Faith on the other hand was completely taken aback. She was really glad she had never encountered Conor back in Sunnydale, or two years ago when she had tried to kill Angel. If she had she was sure she would be dead. Conor completely terrified her with his temper, and intimidating demeanor. She stepped up beside him, and hissed into Lilah's ear, "I still owe you for hiring me to kill Angel. Don't think I forgot bitch."

Lilah's eye became round as saucers. She tried to speak, but Conor clamped down on her windpipe as he growled, "Ye'll pay fer that ye stupid bint."

Lilah croaked, "Get your hands off of me."

Conor tightened his grip as he hissed, "Ye ever come after Liam gain, I'll kill ye."

And with that he released her. She asked as she rubbed her bruised neck, "Why do you care so much about Angel, and his friends, and why do you call him Liam? All the Intel we have on you says that you're a solitary warrior with no known ties."

Conor glared daggers at her as he said in a low voice, "He's my kinsman."

Lilah was stunned. After several minutes she sneered, "Good to know."

Conor grabbed a fistful of her hair, and twisted her head painfully as he growled, "An why is that ye stupid bint?"

Lilah replied in a pain filled voice, "That's none of your business?"

Conor twisted his fingers deeper into her hair as he reached into his duster, drew his sword, and pressed it to her bared throat as he growled, "Ye best tell me ye stupid bitch."

Lilah glanced fearfully down at the sword as she asked, "Or what?"

Conor pressed the razor sharp double edged blade deeper into her neck; drawing blood as he growled, "Or I'll cut yer buggerin head off."

Lilah glanced overt at Angel as she said, "Call him off Angel, or none of you are getting out alive."

Angel glowered at her for several minutes, then he said, "Alright Conor we made our point."

Conor removed the blade from her neck, then slammed her in the cheek with the hilt, fracturing her cheekbone. He growled as he sheathed his sword, "Member what I bleedin said ye stupid bitch."

And with they left. Angel growled from the backseat, "I thought you said you were going to play it cool in there?'

Conor growled back, "No Liam I didn't say that, I said that I wouldna be killin any o them tonight."

Faith chuckled as Angel said, "Point taken. You really shouldn't have done that to Lilah, she's dangerous, and very vindictive."

Conor drawled, "Don't get yer knickers in a twist Liam, I ain't worried bout that pyscho bitch."

Angel just shook his head as he said, "Alright then tell us why you called Gavin Jin Po."

**Will Conor tell him**


End file.
